Vacation: A Korrasami Fanfic
by Katara144
Summary: A short drabble about Korra and Asami's vacation in the spirit world.


A short(ish) Korrasami drabble that I wrote just for fun.

NOTE: this is my first time writing any kind of fanfiction or creative writing in general (I only ever write scientifically), so please be gentle if you wish to review.

The faint, otherworldly glow from the spirit portal filled Korra's eyes as she gradually opened them to the dawn of a new day. Although, it was hard to tell if it really _was_ a new day. Counting time in the spirit world was a tricky matter, but the feeling of a new day was upon her since she and Asami had fallen asleep together under a tree.

 _She and Asami_.

"OMG!" thought Korra as she suddenly remembered she wasn't alone. Looking down at her left shoulder, her eyes fell on the porcelain-skinned girl sleeping soundly against her arm. Asami was beautiful in every sense of the word, with her dark, raven hair and emerald green eyes that Korra felt could see straight through her, to her tall, curvy figure that drove Korra wild. But right now she was peaceful, her eyes closed and her breaths slow. Korra immediately tensed up as she became conscious that any sudden movement might wake Asami, and she wanted to savor this moment a little longer.

It seemed she and her girlfriend were on the same spiritual wavelength, however, as Asami slowly blinked her eyes open and brought them to rest on Korra's blue irises as a smile spread across her face. "Good morning", she greeted her sleepily. ""G'morning", said Korra sheepishly. She couldn't actually believe they were here together in this moment, just the two of them. It had been Asami's idea, this little "vacation". Her heart soared at the thought of it.

"Waking up to you is such a great feeling. Definitely something I could get used to", cooed Asami as she snuggled further into Korra's shoulder and chest. She couldn't help but admire how firm and muscular her arm was. Korra was so strong, so powerful. She was the Avatar and yet Asami saw a vulnerable side of her that she knew Korra didn't reveal to anyone else. It made Asami love her even more, the fact that Korra trusted her at her lowest point in life when she was recovering from the trauma of fighting Zaheer. In her weakest moments, she gave all of herself to her. It wasn't something she was used to in her previous relationships. The guys she had dated before were always so reserved, so closed off emotionally. They were too worried about their masculinity to show that side of themselves, but with Korra it was different. Asami knew Korra needed her, wanted her, _loved_ her, and she couldn't help but fall helplessly in love with her herself.

"Oh yeah? We'll just have to make a habit of this then" said Korra slyly as she reached down to meet Asami's mouth with her own. The kiss was sweet and slow, the two women easing into it, the taste of their mouths familiar to each other. They smiled against each other's lips as they broke apart. "Wonder how we're gonna explain this to everyone when we get back, though" said Korra while scratching the back of her head. "Might seem a little suspicious. We don't have any real business in the spirit world now that the portals are open for good". "Well we'll just have to tell everyone the truth then", answered Asami simply. "I'm tired of hiding this, it's not like it's a crime to be in love with someone". Korra's heart skipped a beat at hearing that word, it seemed too good to be true to hear Asami saying it out loud. "Besides, what happened to the whole 'I'm the avatar and you gotta deal with it motto'?", she teased. "Okay, okay" chuckled Korra as she conceded, Asami just knew her too well. "We'll tell Bolin first, I guess. He's always understanding with these things, and I'd be surprised if he doesn't have a hint already. Not sure how we appear to the outside eye, but I'm sure it comes across as more than just friendly".

"I'm sure it does since you just can't keep your eyes off of me, Avatar" she teased. The playfulness in Asami's voice was getting to be too much for Korra, coupled with how close they were. She wanted to pin her up against the tree behind them and trail kisses along her neck as Asami sighed against her. Instead she settled for a response of "fair enough, but you're just too beautiful not to look at", and grinned with satisfaction as she watched the blush creep into Asami's cheeks. For being the normally calm, cool, and collected CEO of Future Industries, Korra damn well loved the effect she could have on Asami.

"So what's the next activity on this little vacation of ours?" asked Korra. "It was your idea, after all". "Well... close your eyes and you'll find out" said Asami. Korra obliged, though hesitantly. She felt Asami press her body against her and take her hands in hers above her head as she came to lay on top of her on the ground. "F***, can she actually read into my thoughts out here or something? First she woke up just as I thought it and now this..."

"That's right, Avatar" Asami said in a sultry voice. "I know exactly what you've been thinking and now I"m going to return the favor". Though confused as to how the hell it was possible for Asami to suddenly have mind-reading powers, Korra let it go for the time being. "Fine by me", she thought, grinning nervously but excitedly, this time saving her breath. Asami pressed her lips against the side of her neck with slow, trailing kisses that made the heat rise so fast in Korra's body she might as well have been firebending. "Oh, spirits I love you so much, baby" she thought, while Asami smiled to herself, her heart squeezing at the affectionate term. "I love you too, Korra" she breathed as she directed her mouth down towards Korra's collarbone, causing her to gasp out in exhilarated bliss.

It was the best vacation either of them had ever had.


End file.
